Голубой Алмаз/Галерея
Скриншоты «The Answer» vlcsnap-2016-01-08-06h21m35s037.png vlcsnap-2016-01-08-06h21m57s828.png vlcsnap-2016-01-08-06h22m03s853.png vlcsnap-2016-01-08-06h22m10s038.png vlcsnap-2016-01-08-06h22m33s497.png vlcsnap-2016-01-08-06h22m47s603.png vlcsnap-2016-01-08-06h25m10s633.png vlcsnap-2016-01-08-06h25m24s849.png vlcsnap-2016-01-08-06h25m33s232.png «It Could've Been Great» It Could've Been Great 089.png It Could've Been Great 091.png It Could've Been Great 109.png It Could've Been Great 110.png It Could've Been Great 111.png «Back to the Moon» Back to the Moon 168.png Back to the Moon 170.png Back to the Moon 237.png Back to the Moon 245.png «Steven's Dream» Steven's Dream 173.png Steven's Dream 175.png Steven's Dream 176.png Steven's Dream 188.png Steven's Dream 192.png Steven's Dream 193.png Steven's Dream 196.png Steven's Dream 198.png Steven's Dream 199.png Steven's Dream 200.png Steven's Dream 205.png Steven's Dream 207.png Steven's Dream 210.png Steven's Dream 211.png Steven's Dream 212.png Steven's Dream 213.png Steven's Dream 215.png Steven's Dream 216.png Steven's Dream 218.png Steven's Dream 220.png Steven's Dream 222.png Steven's Dream 224.png Steven's Dream 227.png Steven's Dream 228.png «That Will Be All» That Will Be All 064.png That Will Be All 065.png That Will Be All 066.png That Will Be All 067.png That Will Be All 069.png That Will Be All 070.png That Will Be All 073.png That Will Be All 074.png That Will Be All 075.png That Will Be All 081.png That Will Be All 087.png That Will Be All 088.png That Will Be All 090.png That Will Be All 098.png That Will Be All 099.png That Will Be All 100.png That Will Be All 105.png That Will Be All 106.png That Will Be All 107.png That Will Be All 111.png That Will Be All 112.png That Will Be All 113.png That Will Be All 114.png That Will Be All 115.png That Will Be All 120.png That Will Be All 121.png That Will Be All 124.png That Will Be All 125.png That Will Be All 131.png That Will Be All 137.png That Will Be All 138.png That Will Be All 139.png That Will Be All 140.png That Will Be All 141.png That Will Be All 143.png That Will Be All 148.png That Will Be All 149.png That Will Be All 152.png That Will Be All 153.png That Will Be All 154.png That Will Be All 158.png That Will Be All 161.png That Will Be All 164.png That Will Be All 167.png That Will Be All 171.png That Will Be All 172.png That Will Be All 173.png That Will Be All 174.png That Will Be All 176.png That Will Be All 177.png That Will Be All 178.png «The Trial» The Trial 042.png The Trial 043.png The Trial 044.png The Trial 046.png The Trial 047.png The Trial 048.png The Trial 050.png The Trial 051.png The Trial 052.png The Trial 054.png The Trial 055.png The Trial 057.png The Trial 078.png The Trial 082.png The Trial 101.png The Trial 102.png The Trial 113.png The Trial 119.png The Trial 125.png The Trial 127.png The Trial 132.png The Trial 133.png The Trial 135.png The Trial 144.png The Trial 145.png The Trial 146.png The Trial 147.png The Trial 153.png The Trial 167.png The Trial 172.png The Trial 176.png The Trial 178.png The Trial 179.png The Trial 185.png The Trial 187.png The Trial 193.png The Trial 203.png The Trial 204.png The Trial 212.png The Trial 217.png The Trial 228.png The Trial 231.png The Trial 232.png The Trial 233.png The Trial 235.png The Trial 237.png «Can't Go Back» Анимации Blue Diamond face reveal.gif Important to me.gif Blue Diamond surprised.gif We still love her.gif thinking of her.gif Miss her too.gif Tell me.gif What's the use of feeling 2.gif Blue comforting Yellow.gif Looking Away.gif The Trial Animation entrance.gif The Trial Animation Blue.gif The Trial Animation Blue How.gif The Trial Animation Blue Diamond blink.gif The Trial Animation Blue dia it was a sword.gif The trial animation blue diamond gasp.gif The Trial Animation comfort.gif The Trial Animation Blue gasp.gif The Trial Animation fingers.gif Официальные изображения Скетчи Steven_universe_diamonds_sketch.png|Изначальные дизайны фресок алмазов с лунной базы, сделанные Джо Джонстоном ещё в 2015. Слева можно увидеть Гранат для сравнения. Концепт-арты Steven's Dream concept art.jpg C3xK9UzVUAA50xs.jpg Другое Алмазы грядут.png Screenshot 20.png Screenshot 21.png Рендеры Флэшбэк Blue_Diamond_by_AO.png Blue diamond steven universe by ladyheinstein-d9sx7o0.png Текущий Blue D.png Blue Dia.png Hooded.png Unhooded.png PhBD2.png en:Blue Diamond/Gallery hu:Kék Gyémánt/Galéria Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей